The Stowaway Rhino
by Prophet21
Summary: A tenno who has just been jettisoned out of a dojo by his own clan is stranded within space. Luckily for him, he manages to sneak into a dojo. However, he didn't expect the dojo to be occupied by female tennos only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first warframe fanfic. So if there are any errors or mistakes you want to point out, be my guest. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stowaway 

Introduction 

Somewhere within the galaxy, an isolated dojo stands amidst. However, the dojo is a variant than others by far. This dojo is strictly for female tenno only, no men aren't allowed to be aboard the dojo at any excuse given. Most of the women are adolescents and supervised by older tennos who make sure everything is where it should be. However, certain tennos lives will be changed by one stowaway.

Rhino's P.O.V. 

Sometime ago, I got jettisoned out of the dojo by my clan. I would've known they would have overthrown me just to get all of my rare equipment. Any who, I managed to at least sneak into a dojo. Once I hacked the airlock, I immediately got inside before hiding inside the air ducts. I crawled around before finding a vent that was I was able to fit in. During certain times when the hallways went out, I crawled out and headed towards the storage, snatching a fair amount of food portions before crawling back into the vents.

During my time in the vents, I would over hear voices complaining whether food portions were low or that they heard something in the hallways. Either way, I'll continue stealing their portions just to live, whether they catch me. However, once I woke up, I crawled around the ducts just to see if there was anything new. They now started talking about whether there was a stowaway within the dojo, which worried me. They would begin the search this instant so they wouldn't worry the others, but who were the others. I only heard the elder tenno's talk, they didn't say anything about others.

I quickly crawled back to my home, hoping they wouldn't find my stash of their supplies. I sat in the corner of my home, thinking whether I should hide. However, my options were limited as someone began prodding the vent with a spear a couple of feet away. "_This is not good",_ I thought as the spear was getting closer to my place. The spear suddenly thrust its way through my home.

"Come on, there's no stowaway aboard the dojo", someone said. "If there was, I would have kicked their ass in an instance", one said rather happily. "Yeah right, come on, lets go", another said before they began to walk away. Judging by the voices, they were female tennos. I quietly listened to them leaving before they weren't any noises.

"_Finally, their gone",_ I thought happily before sliding onto the floor. I rolled around my home in happiness rather fondly then expected. However, my enjoyment ended as the vent started to creak. "_This will not end well", _I thought before the a portion of my home fell off. Before long, I fell out, using the vent as a cushion. "_Great, this couldn't get any worse",_ I thought. However, my luck ran as soon as another part of the vent fell on me. It caused a shock of pain to go throughout my body. "_It's a good thing I had a helmet", _I thought, because most of my debris fell on my head. I lifted the debris away before getting up, looking at my surroundings.

"_Well, at least no one saw me", _I thought before turning around, only to face an ember, nova, and mirage. In this current situation, I don't know what to do. Before I could do anything, they brought up their weapons. "_Upon this moment, I'm screwed"_, I thought sacredly.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. Please review. I will see you in the next chapter, whether or not I get reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, well, one. Anyway, here's the next chapter to this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time in the Brig 

Rhino's P.O.V. 

So far, I'm being confronted by three female tennos, not looking so good. It seems that the nova has castanas, mirage holding dual ichors, and ember wielding a Jat Kittag. I could have easily defeated them with a scindo, if I brought it before being sent out of an airlock. Three women wielding weapons versus me, unarmed, not a good chance. Before I could simply surrender, the ember swung her weapon at me. She made the first attack, meaning I could counter attack in self-defense.

Before she could react, I grabbed the head of the hammer before yanking it out of her hands and into mine. She retreated behind her friends before putting on furak. I charged towards them before swinging at them, hoping it would make impact. Sadly, they dodged the attack before going into a defensive stance. Nova threw several castanas at me before detonating them. It caused pure pain throughout my body, but I persevered. Before the nova could attack, I pulled her towards me before giving a head butt, knocking her out.

Mirage quickly striked at me with ease in a rhythmic motion. Before I could attack, she activated her ability, Hall of Mirrors. I was actually unaffected by her ability, which kind of made her cocky. I swung at her before she flying towards a wall with a thud. I was pretty sure I got them all before looking at ember. We both glared at each other, eyeing our movements. We held this gaze before she charged at me and throwing a punch. The punch made impact with my chassis, which really didn't harm me at all.

"What the heck, you should be down now", she said in annoyance. She continuously punched me in frustration. She continued at this before giving out. Before she could react, I had her in a headlock before doing a sleeping hold. She was a bit of a fighter as she tried prying my arms off. It took a while before she went limp, which was relieving. "_Well, at least that's over", _I thought before getting up.

However, once I turned around, I was confronted by the elder female tenno holding rifles. I slowly put the hammer down on the ground before placing my hands in the air. One of them went behind me just to be sure I didn't have any weapons or tried to escape. As soon as the inspection was done, they lead me to the brig. Upon the walk, I saw others just watch me, seeing as if I was just something new.

Once we reached the brig, I walked into the cell, by myself, before they activated the shield. I took a look around, eyeing the plainness. It kind of felt relaxing to be here, especially how the shield hummed continuously. I slid on my back, just to ease away the stress I had. I was about to relax before I heard someone bang my cell. I looked to my left to see the ember standing there, glaring at me.

I tilted my head to the side, confused on why she's there. "Once you get out, I will kick your ass", she threatened. I gave a slight shake, meaning she wouldn't do it. "You think I won't do it, because I will. I will break your arms if I have to", she promised. I gave a shrug before looking away. "Don't you dare look away, look at me when I'm talking to you", she demanded quite angrily. I motioned her to go away as I started to feel tiresome. Her threats and demands soon diminished as I soon fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I was suddenly awoken by a gentle tapping. I looked to my left to see the nova and mirage. I was curious on why they were here when something caught my attention. They looked at me with interest, as if I was something to admire. Then I realized something, the only tennos I saw were all female, which concludes my answer. This entire dojo is occupied by female tennos only. So to say the least, I am the first male they ever saw.

"So, what do you think the elders are going to do with him", nova asked curiously. "Either they let him stay or just send him to another dojo", mirage stated. "But I hope he stays." "_Why won't they leave, I'm not something to be stared at",_ I thought, wondering why they were still here. I was about to get up and break something before someone entered. I looked to see the elder, eyeing her. She motioned them to move aside before entering my cell, unarmed.

"Why are you here and how did you get here", she asked calmly. I didn't answer, I just stayed silent. "I asked you a question, now answer", she demanded. I looked over to the nova, even though she's wearing a helmet, sensed that she was worried. "If you do not answer I will force you to answer", she said before pulling out a whip. I finally gave up before pointing to my neck. She lowered the whip before examining my neck, curious to why I pointed it out. She then backed away before leaving, activating the shield.

However, both nova and mirage stayed. They eyed me for a while before leaving, after the elder. I was now back to being alone, leaving me to relax. I wonder what the elder has in store for me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter. Please review or get killed by stalker. I will see you at the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roommates

Rhino's P.O.V. 

A an hour later after the elder visited me, guards escorted out of my cell and to her chambers. Once again, the women stared at me, others just chattered whether I would stay in their dojo or if possible, one of their rooms. The guards stood aside as the doors opened up, allowing me to walk inside before closing the door. I looked ahead and saw the elder, seeming serene in meditation.

"_How did you end up at our__ dojo", _she asked telepathically. "_I was jettisoned out of a dojo by my clan members", _I replied rather plainly, instead of pure rage. "_Why did they jettison you", _she asked again. "_They wanted to rob me of rare hard-earned equipment for their own greed", _I answered. "_Why did you hide instead of informing us, we would have all understood",_ she suggested. "_I would have, if I wasn't born mute", _I said disappointedly. "_It seems that we have all matters attended, except for one", _she said suddenly. "_And what matter is that",_ I asked curiously.

"_You need a place to stay", _she stated. "_If I'm going to stay here, can I at least sleep in the cargo bay", _I suggested eagerly. "_Your chamber is at the end of the hall, good day", _she said plainly before going back into meditation. I found myself quite annoyed as I left and headed towards the room rather quickly. "_Well, this can't be that bad. I won't be bothered by the others",_ I thought before I reached the room.

However, once I entered the room, I found myself staring at nova, who currently stopped in mid step and mirage, who was just looking at me. "_Stalker, if your out there, kill me now", _I said before they both hugged me happily.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, or have rhino blow your head off with a shotgun. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my reviewers. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rules

Rhino's P.O.V. 

"_Why are they hugging me", _I thought before slightly shoved them away. "So _you're_ our new roommate, I'm glad", mirage exclaimed happily as she rested herself on the bed. "If you're going to sleep here, can you sleep next to me", nova suggested eagerly. I gave a disapproving shake before she went back to her bed. I looked around, trying to see where my room was. It didn't take me that long to find it in the corner between nova's bed and a couple of storage units. I walked inside and was a bit surprised of what it contained. It had a couple of storage crates in one corner, weights in the other, a weapons rack next to the door, and a cryotube in the back of the room.

"_This reminds me of my old room, I loved my room",_ I thought happily before checking what's inside the crates. I opened one of the crates to find ammo, healing spheres, ember prime blueprints, a marker, a stack of papers, and a sign. "_Huh, I might have a use for a marker and a sign, especially in my time of need against the females", _I thought before writing the rules. It took me a while before finishing the rules, which was quite what I expected. If I'm going to have roommates, at least I should have some ground rules.

I came out of my room to announce my rules, but only to face ember. "_This can't end well for me", _I thought worryingly. "What the hell are you doing here", she demanded as she stomped towards me. I started to back up as she continued to move forward. I continued backing up before hitting the wall behind me. "If you don't tell me why you're here, I'm going to shove my foot up your ass. Even though I could take strong hits, this girl frightens me. She then pinned me against the wall before she just looked at me.

"It doesn't matter if you're here or not, all that matters now is I find you attractive", she stated as she held my jaw. "Even though I couldn't manage to harm you, I did manage to make you scared", she said seductively. "_Okay, I feel very scared at this moment", _I thought_, _worried on what she was going to do next. "During time, I will make you love me, until then, farewell", she stated slowly before walking out the room.

After she left, I quickly wrote in one more rule before hanging the rule board next to my room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nova's P.O.V.

After rhino went inside his room, mirage and I decided to visit our precious kubrow, Daisy. We took a while longer then expected because daisy thought it was a good idea and play fetch with mirage's weapon. After we retrieved them back, we headed back to our room before entering. We both looked around before spotting a sign next to rhino's. We walked a little closer before reading:

* * *

**If I'm going to live here, I might as well put some ground rules. **

**1.) Don't go to my room, that's off-limits **

**2.) Even if you have a crush on me, please, back off **

**3.) Never bother me when I'm doing something inside my room **

**4.) Don't even bother to get me out of my room, I'm a heavy sleeper **

**5.) The most IMPORTANT rule:**

**DON'T LET EMBER IN HERE, EVER **

** Yours truly, Brutus**

* * *

"I feel sorry for him", I said in worry. "Why's that", mirage asked. "Because he doesn't know that ember also lives here", I stated, a bit humorous. She understood as she stifled a giggle. However, I think rhino, or Brutus heard, because as soon as we said that, he roared so loud that it shook the entire dojo.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, or have brutus rips your arms out. Until we meet again. Farewell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I took a long time. I hope you would take the time to read this chapter. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Friend 

Rhino's P.O.V. 

After the elder assigned me a room, a couple of days later, she wants me to meet the rest of the female tennos. I refused to go, seeing that I was just going to spend my sweet time in my cryo tube. But no... instead, I get dragged out by nova and mirage, eagerly to show me to the rest of the tennos. Though I did give them a fight before they dragged me by the arms, which I am seeing double.

However, they suddenly stop before tossing me on the ground. I quickly got up to look at the area, only to see female tennos everywhere. There were the originals and the female version of the men, which didn't look quite bad. Though, it seemed strange when I saw the other rhino. It was like looking into a mirror, except she had breast armor, slim, and a girl. Though then we tested each other's strength before we each claimed that we were better than the other. As we were about to start a short competition, nova came in running before saying "Run for your lives".

I was a bit confused, wondering if she was crazy. Though it seemed she was right when a crate was sent flying across the cafeteria almost hitting some tennos. However, as I was about to see who threw it, another crate was hurtled towards me, knocking me off my feet and on my back. I quickly recovered and got back on my feet only to be tackled down by someone. The tenno who was responsible for the crate throwing and tackling was none other then valkyr. She seemed a bit angry, seeing that she tried to rip my head off.

I was about to kick her off before suddenly she was blown off by a anti-matter ball. I looked to see nova, standing in a defensive position. "Leave him alone valkyr", she warned, preparing herself for another attack. However, it seemed that her threat didn't work, seeing that valkyr got back up and pounced. Before she could even lay a hand on nova, I lifted my foot in the air before bring it back down, creating a surge of energy.

Everything in the room lifted into the air before time slowed down. I quickly walked towards valkyr before grabbing and pinning her arms behind her back. It took a couple of seconds before time was back and everything and everyone dropped on the ground. Nova, who was arguing about warning her before walking away and valkyr, who was actually quite calm in my grasp. She made no attempt to escape, the only thing she was doing was just breathing.

I thought for a moment before letting her go, before she hugged me, purring sweetly. "_Huh, I guess I made a new friend",_ I thought, seeing that she began nuzzling me. However, I looked around and saw nova, hiding behind a corner, spying on me. As soon as she immediately realized she was spotted, hid back behind the corner before running away. "_Sometimes I can't even understand the girl tennos, they're so weird",_ I thought plainly.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review or get raped by a stalker. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
